Talk:GQ:X4/@comment-28546717-20200103074111/@comment-30054866-20200104085406
Alright. This'll be a bit of a doozy, so bear with me for a second. Firstly, your squad is lacking a mitigator - a unit who carries the 50% damage reduction buff - which has become an integral part of nearly any squad in the current meta. In fact, your unit pool itself does not have any units that carry the buff. That's alright, though - it can be fixed by a mitigator friend - but that could be the reason why you can't pass the VoidChild. Secondly, the spread of buffs in your squad are fairly irregular. I don't have enough wordcount to aptly explain the basics of squadbuilding, but luckily for you, you can consult the Brave Compendium. Finally, you do technically have the units needed to clear most if not all of the Grand Quest, but you'll need a bit of prep first. I'll give a proper explanation in a bit. That said, here's a good squad that you could use. ---- Everlasting Embrace Ciara (Lead) Vohu Czorag Nyami Nia Osiris OR QiuTong OR Sero-Anya OR Any other mitigator (Friend) ---- If you're still having problems, here're a couple advancements you could do prior to attempting this Grand Quest that'll help make clearing it a walk in the park. 1). Gain Access to DBBs Dual Brave Burst, or DBB for short, is a new mechanic introduced to Brave Frontier late last year. It is a super attack that involves bonding two compatible units together, allowing them to unleash an attack that is essentially a mix of the two units' respective UBB buffs. For more information on what DBB is, read here. In your squad pool, you have four DBB potential candidates: Czorag, Nia, Vohu, and Silvie. Vohu and Silvie's DBB pairs are Armaiti and Annette, respectively, and are locked behind Summon Gates (meaning that, if you want to unlock their DBBs, you'll have to use RNG). On the other hand, Czorag and Nia's DBB candidates are much easier to get. Czorag's DBB candidate is Zeis, a Guild Raid unit who specializes in buffing mono-Fire squads. You can obtain her in the Event Exchange Hall by trading in 20000 Guild Tokens. As most units you'll be fighting in this GQ are either Earth or Dark type, this DBB is the most useful to you. Nia's DBB candidate is Elaina, a supportive unit obtainable by clearing the frontier rift "Forgotten Magic" in Imperial Capital Randall. It's a fairly simple quest by today's standards that you can clear with the squad mentioned above. 2). Get Better Spheres I’d personally suggest the Eneroth batch of spheres: the Vulcan Axe, Glacies Staff, Vorpal Chainblades, Eremorn’s Aegis, Ritus Staff, and Nyami’s Bells. The first four are Raid spheres that have their own respective questlines, while the last two are locked behind the Eneroth Grand Quest. For the Vulcan Axe and Glacies Staff questline, complete this line of Raids. For the Vorpal Chainblades and Eremorn’s Aegis, complete this line of Raids. Other than that, I’d suggest to try your hand at the Daily Ad Slots, since there’s a good chance to get RC6-7 Raid Spheres, and to try your hand at clearing Frontier Gates. Good luck and I hope this helped! (owo)/